Monster Musume: Second Chances
by sonicking2004
Summary: Since Rachnera Arachnera began her homestay with Kimihito Kurusu she has been extremely happy, hardly even thinking of her previous host family until the day Ren Kunanzuki showed up to ask that she come back. Though Rachnera was ready to return, she was pleased when Kimihito denied the request due to Ren's referring to her as a "problem". But is that how Ren really felt?


**Second Chances**

 _Takes place after Chapter 37 of the Manga..._

Kimihito Kurusu could not believe he was _willingly_ letting her do this to him, but the depression he thought he'd seen in her eyes convinced him to let Rachnera practice some of her bondage tying techniques on him. As his arms were painfully bound behind him and one of his legs pulled back tightly by means of Rachnera's silk thread, Kimihito thought his bones might break or at the least the joints would pop out of their sockets, and there were several times that he felt he should tell her that he couldn't handle any more. However, as he'd told her not long before, he knew what a kind and gentle person she was at her core. After all, out of all the residents here she was one of the only ones who hadn't unintentionally hurt him during her displays of affection (of course there was the time she had curled her eight legs around him tightly as she passed out, but seeing as she had accidentally gotten drunk off the caffeine in the coffee he'd given her he didn't count that). Therefore, he trusted her to know herself just how far to go  & where to stop on her own, that she'll know how much his relatively frail & entirely human frame could take.

As Rachnera tugged on one of the threads binding him, causing a tringe of pain to be felt throughout his entire body (that, for some reason, was strangely starting to feel good), the doorbell rang causing both of them to look towards the front door. "Ugh, who could that be? They have some nerve interrupting us at this point," Rachnera muttered irritably while glaring towards the direction of the door, then she looked down at Kimihito with a warm smile and said an a sweet voice, "Now don't go anywhere, Honey, and I'll be right back."

 _"Don't go anywhere," now_ _ **that's**_ _funny,_ Kimihito thought ironically to himself, but he simply gave her a reassuring smile as she kissed the tips of her fingers and gently touched them to his forehead, being careful to not scratch him with their sharp tips as she turned and briskly made her way to the front entrance. From his position on the floor he could not see the door as he heard it opened, much less see either Rachnera nor who was on the other side, but he heard the coldness enter her voice as she addressed whoever was there in a clipped tone, "Oh, it's you? Just what is it that you're doing here, huh? I'm pretty sure that Honey made it abundantly clear that he has no intention of transferring my home-stay rights to you, so why don't you just save yourself the trouble and…"

"I know, Rachnee, I know," he heard a small, female voice respond in a tremulous tone, "I get that I might not have put my best foot forward last time, and I might not have expressed myself very well before. But please, Rachnee, if you could give me….give _us_ another chance I'm sure that I could get you to see…"

 _It couldn't be, could it?_ Kimihito thought to himself. The voice sounded vaguely familiar to him, but the tone threaded through it was so different from the one other time he'd heard a similar one before that he wasn't sure. Using his one free leg, he pushed himself along the floor until he could see through the doorway into the foyer. There he saw that Rachnera was, indeed, speaking with the girl who was a part of the family Rachnera had done a home-stay before they went and sold those rights to that sketchy guy who once pretended to be a reporter or some such that wanted to film Papi's egg-laying ostensibly to promote "understanding and Human-Monster relations". Rachnera was looking rather irritated and ready to slam the door in the girl's face, but seeing as the young woman appeared to be on the verge of tears he didn't think it would be right to send her off that way. "Hello again, Miss Kunanzuki was it?" Kimihito called out from his position on the floor, drawing the gazes of both her and Rachnera to him, "Forgive me for not getting up to greet you properly, but as you can see I'm somewhat tied up at the moment. Please, come in and have a seat."

After Rachnera had cut him free Kimihito took a seat on the large couch, looking across the short table at young Kunanzuki Ren, who was sitting by herself in the large armchair in front of him and looking rather nervous and unsure of herself. A glance out the corner of his right eye showed him that Rachnera was shooting resentful glances back in his direction, though those were due to him allowing this interruption to their "fun" or to him inviting this girl back into his home a second time (though he'd been out the time she came over before and hadn't technically invited her back then) he couldn't say. Sitting on the couch to his right was Miia, her long tail twitching irritably on the floor and her sour expression was almost a match for Rachnera's. On the couch to his left was Papi who, judging by the expression on her face, was trying to figure out where she'd seen this girl before (as she'd already forgotten in typical Papi-fashion.) Also to his left was Cera (who was standing on all fours) and Mero (in her wheelchair), both of them keeping their stern gazes fixed on Ren. The only ones missing from this gathering were Lala (who didn't explain her reasons for not wanting to come down, though Kimihito guessed she had been exhausted after her body forgot where she'd left her head) and Suu (and Kimihito was still trying to figure out just how much she was able to understand about anything).

Although the arrangement of people here wasn't that different than how it was the first time she was here, asking him to permit Rachnera's home-stay rights to be transferred back to her family, with the unfriendly faces most of the people here had now Kimihito could not blame Ren for looking rather nervous. From her perspective this group must look not unlike that of a tribunal, gathered here now to judge her on her past sins before declaring a verdict and sentence.

"Well, we're all here and are willing to listen to what you may have to say," Kimihito said in as friendly a tone as he could, trying to allay whatever fears she may have to rest, but he could not fully retrain the reproach in his voice as he continued, "but I sincerely hope you haven't come to be put through more 'tests' to determine whether you and your family can handle the 'problems' hosting Rachnera can bring."

"No, no, no! Not at all!" Ren said anxiously as she franticly waved her hands before her, "In fact, I wanted to apologize for putting things that way the first time I was here. I'm not all that good at expressing myself, I suppose, but I thought that if I talked more like my parents that I'd sound more mature, and you guys would think that I was responsible enough to take big sis Rachnee back home. Guess I failed big time on that one though, huh?"

" 'Rachnee'?" Miia queried back, and Kimihito guessed the reason for Miia's clarification of terms. Of the people in this household, only himself and Papi (and sometimes Miia) called Rachnera 'Rachnee', and he himself had only referred to her a such one time in Ren's presence. Furthermore, Kimihito guessed that Ren had not called her 'Rachnee' at all, evidenced by how she'd called her 'Rachnera-san' while he was there.

"Oh, that's just what I always called her, back when she was still living with us that is," Ren clarified, "You see, most of the time I'd thought of her as being like the big sister I never had, and Rachnera-san just sounded too formal so I just called her Rachnee and she seemed to like that, or at the least she didn't complain about it. Am I wrong for doing so? Should I be calling her Rachnera-san instead?"

" 'What should you be calling her'? Forget that, what are you doing back here!?" Miia snapped at her, "Didn't you get a clear enough picture last time you were here?"

"You were awfully rude the last time you were here," Cera said to her reproachfully, "not just to Rachnera, but to all of us."

"You said my outfits were embarrassing and called Papi mentally impaired," Mero added in a similar tone.

"Mentally impaired?" Papi asked in a confused tone, as if she didn't remember Ren saying such a thing. Of course this was Papi, after all, so Kimihito figured that was exactly the case.

The angry noises of agreement from the others was growing louder, and little Ren looked as though she was about to start crying into the cup of warm tea he'd made for her a moment ago, so Kimihito figured he'd better try and diffuse the situation before it escalated further as he interjected in a kind tone, "I think what the others are getting at is it hasn't been all that long since the last time you were here, so what brings you back now? Why are you so determined to get Rachnee to come back home with you?"

"Well, I miss her," Ren told them with a sniff, but even though she was practically mumbling when she'd said it Kimihito heard no indication of a lie in her words, "I miss the way we used to hang out all the time, the stories she used to tell me about where she came from, how they sounded both creepy and cool at the same time, how…"

"Rachnera said that you loved to poke your head into her things," Mero interjected as her tail fin, which was concealed as usual by the dress she was wearing, made an audible thump when it flapped against the wheelchair she was sitting in, wincing briefly at the pain this caused as it was still healing , "What did she mean by that?"

" 'Stick my head in?' I'm not exactly sure what it is you mean by…" Ren replied in confusion, her voice trailing off as she appeared to give Mero's question some thought. Then, barely half a second later, Ren's eyes lit up as she exclaimed, "Oh! Are you talking about Rachnee's wardrobe?"

"Her….wardrobe?" Mero said in confusion.

"Yeah, back when she lived with us Rachnee had this huge and amazing wardrobe of clothes!" Ren said excitedly, "There was the rather daring stuff she often wore, as well as some more modest apparel much like what she'd first arrived in, but she also had a huge assortment of dresses ranging from the formal to that which you might wear to the prom or to a hot date!"

"Really?" Cera said in a surprised tone, and Kimihito could not blame her for being so. The picture Ren had painted of Rachnera was so different than the one they all knew. Even Kimihito, who'd seen aspects of Rachnera unknown to the others, was unfamiliar with the girl Ren was describing.

"Yeah, and they're all so amazing and beautiful! You've got to get her to let you see them sometime!" Ren gushed on, and Kimihito noticed out of the corner of his eye that Rachnee wad determinedly not looking at any of them. However, even though her head was turned away Kimihito still noticed the hint of a blush of embarrassment on her cheek as Ren continued, "What's even more amazing is that she made every single one of her own outfits using her own thread."

"Wow! I didn't know Rachnera was able to do something like that," Mero remarked, "Did you, Cera?"

Cera shook her head to confirm he didn't know as she turned to look towards where Kimihito, Miia and Papi were sitting and asked, "How about you guys?"

"Um, well…" Miia said awkwardly before letting out a chuckle of embarrassment, and Kimihito could relate to how she was feeling. It wasn't like he had been intentionally keeping Rachnee's talent a secret. In fact, he and Miia had only recently learned about it during his and the girl's recent stay at the onsen town, when Rachnee helped him and Miia with helping out Luz Ninetei's struggling shrine by using her weaving skills to create Miia's and Ninetei's for the stage show they put on (as well as some impressive wirework for Ninetei's stunts). However, it never occurred to Kimihito that Rachnee used that talent to make her own clothes, though in hindsight he realized it should have realized it sooner. After all, Rachnee never went with them when he took the others shopping for clothes, and yet she seemed to have a number of different outfits despite her not really having taken any baggage in when she officially became a member of his homestay.

"Oh, but the most amazing dress she had was this one that must be a wedding dress!" Ren added, "I mean this thing was beyond gorgeous! There wasn't much light in her room when I'd seen it when I went up to call her down for dinner, but the way it sparkled with what little light there was there at the time made it appear as though it was made of stardust! Also, it looked as though it must have been rather heavy due to all the layers I'd seen in the skirt, but the way the edges flew up in the air as she twirled around in it made it seem as though the fabric was actually as light as air. As beautiful as the dress I'd seen mama wearing in her wedding photo was, this dress was more beautiful by far!"

"I was so awestruck when I'd seen her in it that I'd forgotten what I'd come up for, and I remained standing with my head barely peeking into her room until she'd spotted me mid-twirl," Ren continued, blushing as she did so, "To be honest I don't know who was more embarrassed back then, me or her. I'm not even sure if I meant to ask her where she got such a beautiful dress, or if she had intended to answer me honestly, but once I'd heard that she'd made it with her own silk thread I just had to feel it for myself. Of course I was also afraid to even touch it, partly because I feared it might be sticky like a spider's web is, but also because I was afraid it might be rather delicate and I didn't want to damage something so beautiful. Fortunately both fears turned out to be groundless. The fabric was neither sticky nor fragile, instead it felt as smoother than any silk I'd ever touched (not that I've had many opportunities to touch silken garments), yet felt stronger than any cloth I'd ever known. It was like something out of a dream, but it felt too real to be so."

"I think that she'd intended it to merely divert my attention from this wedding-style dress, which she'd been embarrassed having been caught in the act of trying it on, but it worked when she told me that she'd made all her other outfits the same way," Ren continued in a tone of awed admiration, "Although they all had different appearances and looked as though they had different textures, I could tell by touching them that they were made from the same fabric as Rachnee's wedding dress. I honestly had never met anyone as amazing as Rachnee before."

"That costume made for me for that stage show _did_ feel pretty good," Miia admitted in a sullen tone, "'though I would nave made for a _much_ better Magical Girl than Luz Ninetei."

"You got to wear one of Rachnee's outfits!?" Ren exclaimed loudly, wide eyed, "Man, I'm so jealous!"

"So, is that the reason you want Rachnera to return home with you?" Mero asked Ren, her judgmental tone taking on an imperious quality Kimihito and the others had recently learned wasn't just in their imaginations (seeing as how Mero really was a princess), "So that she can be your own private seamstress?"

"No, no, no! I could never ask her to do that!" Ren exclaimed as she waved her hands frantically, then she began stroking one of her ponytails as she continued in an embarrassed tone, "I mean, I'm rather plain and ordinary, even for a human. I could pull off the look the way Rachnee does, so I'm sure that I'd look rather like a clown at a ball if I tried wearing an outfit that she made." Ren then took a steading breath as she looked Kimihito in the eyes again and continued, "B-b-besides, that's not the only thing I like about Rachnee! For instance, big sis Rachnee tells the best stories, like the one about the place about the place she came from before she came to stay with us: so creepy, yet awesome at the same time! Oh, I mentioned that alreaady, hadn't I/ Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit nervous. But there also was the awesome treehouse she helped me to build. It was amazing how she was able to feel with her legs which of the tree's branches would be able to bear the weight in the critical sections and which ones would not. If I tried to build it by myself then at best it would have not come out nearly as good, at worst it would have broke apart & I could have gotten hurt in the process."

"If you liked and admired Rachnera so much, then why did you and your family sell the rights to her homestay to that creep in the first place?" Cera asked Ren, a note of accusation in her voice.

"That wasn't me!" Ren exploded, "That was my stupid parents' decision!"

"Your parents?" Miia chimed in, her voice becoming hard like the others, "You told us that you were the reason Rachnee left!"

"Well, that's true. Or rather, technically…" Ren said haltingly, her voice filled with guilt and regret, then she took a deep breath and looked at everyone as she continued steadily, "You remember what I told you guys about what happened? About the accident?"

Cera and the others nodded, as did Kimihito. Even though he wasn't there when Ren had talked about it before, he heard from the others how when Rachnee tried to climb the rickety ladder to her room at Ren's place it started to fall over and Ren had rushed over to help. How Rachnee's backwards flailing hand had accidentally badly scratched Ren's face with their sharp tips. How this incident caused Ren's parents to decide that it was impossible for Rachnee to live with them, and that was why they sold her homestay right to that so-called movie director.

When Ren saw their answers she continued in a small voice, "Well, after that happened I couldn't go to school for a while. I was afraid the other kids would make fun of me, calling me 'mummy face' and whatnot, and I didn't want Rachnee to get in trouble and get sent back home because of it (due to the laws about her species not being allowed to hurt humans and all). Even worse, I could not spend time with Rachnee the way I used to. Every time she got close my eyes would be drawn to that hand of hers and I'd flinch away, curling up into a trembling ball. And then there were the nightmares…"

"Nightmares?" Kimihito asked her.

Ren focused her guilt ridden gaze on Kimihito as she answered, "I don't remember the precise details, but I'm pretty sure that they were about big sis Rachnee and what happened, and my parents told me that every time I'd woke up screaming."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rachnee looking away again uncomfortably and he wondered if she actually recalled those nighttime terror-filled screams, or if she had her own nightmares about what happened. In spite of what she'd said in her drunken stupor, Kimihito was getting the impression that Rachnee truly cared about Ren as Ren continued, "Anyway, shortly after I'd started going back to school once my scars healed up enough was when that 'free agent' showed up at our house. I never met the guy as I was at school at the time, but when I got back home my parents told me that they'd sent Rachnee to live with him instead. Then I'd lost my voice for a while because I'd screamed at them so much, and I went and locked myself in my room. I refused to go to school, barely ate or slept, refused to even talk to them no matter how much they told me that it was 'for my own good' that she left. Even when they forced me to go back to school I felt no interest in participating, and my grades suffered as a result."

"It wasn't all that long ago that I found out I was old enough to file for Rachnee's homestay rights to be transferred back to us," Ren continued, "but when my parents saw me filling out that form they got angry with me. They said that they refused to let her live under their roof ever again, but when I threatened to run away and live here with her instead the finally agreed to let me send the form off after all."

"I see," Kimihito said thoughtfully, "I cannot help but notice that you came here by yourself, that your parents didn't accompany you here today, that you showed up here alone the last time too."

"They told me that since I wanted Rachnee to live with us so badly that it would be my job to convince her to do so," Ren responded.

Kimihito nodded as he said, "It sounds like you care about Rachnee a lot."

"I do, really, and I miss her badly. I know that the problems I'd experienced around her were all my doing, but I'd do anything to be as close to her as we used to be. I want my big sis back, please." Ren answered with watery eyes, and even though she was still determinedly looking away Kimihito could swear that Rachnee's eyes were just as misty. He guessed that she'd convinced herself that nobody in that house cared about her and were all glad that she was gone.

"I understand," Kimihito told her, then he took a deep breath before saying, Very well, then, I've made my decision."

"Really?" Ren said in an excited tone as she held the transfer paperwork out towards him, "Then you'll let Rachnee come…?"

"I'm sorry," Kimihito interrupted her, "but I can not authorize the transfer of Rachnee's homestay rights to your family at this time."

"What!?" Ren exclaimed, her lower lip trembling as she asked, "But…why?"

"While it does seem like you truly care for Rachnee with all your heart, from what you say your parents don't appear to feel the same way," Kimihito kindly explained, "In good conscience I could not send Rachnee be sent somewhere she was not accepted by the entire household."

"But….but mom and dad said that they would let her come back! That they would not be mean to her or anything!" Ren desperately told him.

"Regardless, that does not change how they feel, and it would be wrong to force her to live somewhere that not everyone accepts her for who she is," Kimihito told her, "That would be like forcing you to live with a cousin you care about very much even though her parents, your aunt and uncle, despise you and have treated you badly before. You wouldn't have fun there & it wouldn't be right to you, just as it wouldn't be right for me to force Rachnee to go home with you now, despite how you care."

"Oh," Ren said dejectedly, then she was silent for a while, her mouth opening as she started to speak before she closed it again as she rethought what she was going to say. Then Ren began, "Then…"

"And before you ask, no you cannot come and live with Rachnee instead," Kimihito interrupted her, "Despite how they feel about Rachnee, it seems to me that your parents truly care about you and would be hurt if you left them. In fact, their recent actions prove to me that they love you, as they let you file the paperwork for the request for the homestay transferal in spite of how they feel about Rachnee, that they'd rather accept her back into their lives rather than risk losing you. Therefore, I cannot see them emancipating you now just so that you could come here to live with Rachnee, and even if they did agree it would hurt them. Furthermore, if you just ran away and I was found to be harboring you here I could get into serious trouble, even go to jail, and that would cause trouble for everyone here. Rachnee might be able to find a home of sorts at your place, but the rest of these girls could not possibly stay here by themselves and would end up being deported back home. Rachnee would not want her friends to be hurt that way, and I'm sure that in your heart you wouldn't want that to happen either."

"Actually, I wouldn't…" Rachnee started to weakly argue before Miia's tail slaps over her mouth, silencing her.

"No, you're right of course. That would be selfish and wrong," Ren said sadly, her eyes downcast. Then she stood up with a sniff and said, "Well, I'm sorry for intruding on you for a second time, and I thank you for hearing me out…"

"Hold on, I'm not finished," Kimihito interjected, "I won't release Rachnee to you, and you can't live here, but our door is always open so you can come visit her whenever you want."

"I-I can? Really?" Ren exclaimed, both shocked and pleasantly surprised.

 _Why not? Our free-loading interspecies coordinator Mrs. Smith comes over all the time_ , Kimihito thinks to himself. Aloud, he says, "Well I'm sure that Papi would love for you to come to come and play with her and Suu. And as I've heard you experienced for yourself Miia could use some help in learning how to cook dishes that other people can eat, and she's been too embarrassed to accept my help but maybe she'll learn from you."

Miia's face falls at the reminder of the culinary disaster Ren tried and failed to force herself to eat, but Ren doesn't notice as she says, "Suu?"

"The slime girl you met here before, remember?" Kimihito said. At the reminder, Ren blushes furiously and hugs her arms to herself as she stammers, "This S-s-sue, she w-w-wouldn't want to play the way she did b-b-before, would she?"

"Huh," Kimihito asked in confusion at Ren's reaction, then he realized what must have happened and he clarified, "Oh, I see. No, Suu usually only does that if she's dehydrated at the time and you happen to have some moisture on your body, but Papi and Suu have some videogames that they play together and I'm sure that they would be glad to have you join in."

"Oh, well then sure, that sounds like fun," Ren answered, sighing with relief.

"Of course you'll need to need to be sure to get your parents' permission, to let them know when you're coming and for how long," Kimihito told her, "and it'll have to be okay with everyone else, especially Rachnee, before you do."

"I have no objections," Lala chimed in, and everyone jumped at the Dullahan's unexpected and previously undetected appearance, "Having another mortal human around here who's willing to brave a painful death certainly would be interesting."

A short awkward and painful silence follows Lala's announcement before Kimihito clears his throat and says, "Okay, does anybody else have any objections?"

Ren nervously looks around, but nobody raises their hand or voice in objection. Then her gaze fixes on Rachnee, who has yet to look directly at her. "Rr-rachnee? Big sis?"

Rachnee still didn't look at her, but she began to blush furiously as she said, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't bother me too much if you came to visit me. From time to time, that is."

"Really!?" Ren exclaimed excitedly as Rachnee, still blushing, locks her gaze with Ren's and stands straighter as says in a firm and clear voice, "But this better not interfere with your schoolwork, got it? You best not get anything less than a B average, nor any single grade less than a C, or I won't let you come over until you've picked them back up again? Am I clear?"

At this Ren Races over and hugs Rachnee tightly as she says, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise to work super, super hard and make you proud of me Sis!"

Rachnee tries to dislodge Ren from where her waist joins her spider'-like abdomen, though it's apparent to Kimihito that she wasn't trying too hard, as she blushes deeper and says, "Okay, okay I get it. You can let go now Ren."

Ren, who showed no sings of letting go, lifts her shining face to Rachnee's as she continues, "And I'll make sure to get a sturdier ladder built up to your old room so that you can come and visit me too if you want." Then Ren pauses for a moment before looking over at Kimihito and asking thoughtfully, "Wait, would be allowed to do that?"

Kimihito smiles fondly at the young girl and responds, "I'll ask Mrs. Smith for you."

Ren smiles back at him, then she releases Rachnee and straightens her clothes out before bowing to everyone in the room and saying, "Well, I suppose I'd better get back home and tell my parents how things worked out here, but I thank you all from the bottom of my heart! Bye, Big Sis! See you soon!"

Rachnee smiled and gently laid her hand on top of Ren's head, who didn't flinch away, as she replied, "You too, Little Ren. Take care of yourself now."

Ren then braces herself on one of Rachnee's front legs as she hops up and gives Rachnee a quick peck on the cheek, causing Rachnee to blush again, before racing over to the front door. Then she turns around and waves widely at everyone as she smiles hugely and calls out loudly to them, "Bye everyone, bye sis! Love you!" Rachnee, one hand resting on where Ren had kissed her, gives Ren a small smile of her own as she raises her other hand to wave back at her before Ren turns back towards the door and exits out it.

Rachnee continues to stare at the front door, her hand still raised in farewell, lets out a small sigh of contentment until she hears a small snicker behind her, then she whirls around to face the one who laughed and yells angrily, "What?"

Cera, her raised hand failing to cover her guilty smile, again releases another quick snicker as, with most of the girls present wearing similarly amused expression, she responds, "Nothing."

Rachnee considers to continue to yell at them before she sees Papi, who wasn't among those smirking, raising her winged arm as if asking a question. "Yes, Papi? What is it?"

"Rachnee? Could you make a new outfit for Papi?" Papi asks her earnestly.

"Oooh, and I would love to see that wedding dress Ren had mentioned!" Mero chimes in excitedly, "A beautiful wedding dress that's never seen a wedding would be so wonderfully tragic!"

Rachnee blushes furiously as she yells at them all, "Absolutely not! All of you had better just forget everything that you just heard, or else I swear that I'll show you all techniques you've never even heard of! On the other hand…" Rachnee then uses her silk to lasso Kimihito and yank him over to her, whereupon she hugs him close to her bosom, causing the blush to rise to his face, as she says softly, "I wouldn't mind showing you that dress, Honey. Kinda like a sneak preview to the big event?"

Miia gasps and heads over to grab Kimihito's arm attempting to pull him away from Rachnera as she complains, "Hey, no fair, Rachnee! That's cheating!"

Cero trots over and grabs Kimihito's other arm as she commands, "Rachnera, release thy hands from my Master!"

As everyone engages in a 5-way tug-of-war Kimihito, being the rope, groans in complaint, "Why me?"

* * *

As Ren stands on the sidewalk outside the house, listening to the commotion inside, she sighs happily as she says, "Ah Sis, you certainly have found yourself a great group of friends, haven't you? I'm so glad, if anyone in this world deserves happiness like that it's you." She then blushes slightly as she adds, "That guy of yours is pretty great too. I can see why you like him, and I'm grateful now that he turned down both of my requests to transfer your homestay to us." Then her eyes light up as she says, "That's it! I swear that I'll do whatever I can to make your dreams come true! Whatever it takes, I'll make sure that you'll get to wear that dress when you marry him! I promise you this, Sis!"


End file.
